Fuck Me, Mr Ackerman
by Capitana Momo
Summary: A Eren le gusta follar. Y más aun si se trata de follar con dos Ackerman que lo tienen loco desde hace mucho. Omegaverse/KennEren/RiRen/Lemon/Palabras Altisonantes


_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU omegaverse, yaoi, palabras altisonantes, Ooc, KennEren/RiRen, solo sexo, básicamente._

 _Dedicado a **Ninko Mitorinbo,** gracias por la sucia, pervertida "trama" y por toda la mierda que hablamos. Viva Eren pasiva._

* * *

I

Eren siempre se había considerado afortunado.

Muy afortunado para ser un simple omega.

Mientras subía por el ascensor hacia el tercer piso para su entrevista de trabajo con el presidente de la compañía de telecomunicaciones, Kenny Ackerman, no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de venir de una buena familia que le permitió estudiar y ahora le consiguió aquella entrevista para poder trabajar como asistente durante un tiempo.

Arregló su traje, esperando verse decente cuando las puertas se abrieron, notando como la gente corría de un lado hacia otro, todo el mundo trabajando.

 _Relájate, Eren._

Caminó hacia donde estaba la secretaria, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa suave, haciendo unas llamadas para luego indicarle que se sentara y ella le avisaría en qué momento pasar.

Obedeció, mirando su celular mientras jugueteaba un momento, observando de reojo a todas las personas que trabajaban en el lugar. Si todo iba bien, dentro de unos días estaría trabajando allí.

Unos diez minutos después, la mujer se puso de pie, acercándose para decirle que lo acompañara. Eren asintió, tranquilo, siguiendo a la mujer que caminó hacia la puerta más elegante del lugar, abriéndola y diciéndole que entre.

Eren no dudó en hacerlo.

Lo primero que notó fue la amplia, enorme oficina, con el espacio suficiente para varias mesas de trabajo. Lo segundo fue la vista, un enorme ventanal detrás del escritorio que mostraba un campo verde y enorme. Y lo tercero, fue al alfa excesivamente caliente que estaba sentado y le devolvía la mirada con esos profundos, fríos ojos grises.

Eren se estremeció, pero no sabía si era de placer o ansiedad. Quizás un poco de los dos.

El hombre frente a él era alto, delgado, aunque parecía tener una complexión atlética y sensual. Su cabello era oscuro, un tanto largo, no demasiado; pudo notar, también, una fina barba que le daba un aire más ardiente. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, exigentes, y su rostro duro llamaba la atención de cualquier persona. Y ese traje…

Pudo escuchar a la secretaria cerrar la puerta detrás de él, sin embargo, no se volteó a darle las gracias. Solo podía ver el rostro del alfa –su jefe– y sentir que se calentaba solo con ello.

—¿No va a sentarse, señor… Jaeger? —gruñó Kenny Ackerman luego de un momento en silencio.

Y esa ronca, sensual voz envío otro escalofrío.

Notó la sonrisa del alfa, y algo parecido a morboso placer se instauró en todo su cuerpo, en todo su instinto. El hombre frente a él sabía el poder que parecía tener y le gustaba jugar con ello. Y a Eren le encantaban los juegos.

Esbozando una sonrisa de lado también, entornando sus ojos con desafío, caminó hacia la silla frente al escritorio, meneando sus caderas, dejando que su cuerpo liberara suaves feromonas sexuales.

Al diablo el trabajo. Eren quería tirar con ese hombre. Muy bien podía querer trabajar, pero también era un omega al que le gustaba follar con alfas, y ese de ahí no estaba para nada mal.

Aunque claro, primero debía comportarse. Sabía que no iba a lograr demasiado si se mostraba como una pequeña zorra.

Se sentó frente a él, olisqueando el aire y notando enseguida que el alfa frente a él estaba libre.

—Entonces, señor Jaeger…

—Dígame Eren —ronroneó el castaño, humedeciendo sus labios, sin desviar un poco los ojos.

Pudo ver claramente como Kenny gruñía con deseo.

—Eren —su nombre en los labios del alfa sonó glorioso, y el omega sonrió ahora ampliamente—, ¿qué fue lo que te trajo acá?

—Mhn —Eren le guiñó el ojo, oyendo de nuevo su gruñido—, me gusta… la empresa que maneja, señor Ackerman. Me gusta la mano dura que posee y cómo logra que todos sus subordinados obedezcan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de seguir manteniendo esa expresión inocente a pesar de que Kenny se puso de pie, sus ojos brillando como un depredador. Eren quiso ser _devorado_ por el alfa frente a él.

—Me gusta la gente que obedece, Eren —contestó Kenny entornando sus ojos, sin quitar de encima la mirada del omega de ojos verde-azulados.

El castaño asintió, con expresión comprensiva, todo su interior chillando y estremeciéndose por esa profunda e intensa mirada.

—No se preocupe —Eren se inclinó un poco—, sé obedecer muy, muy bien.

Y, claramente, debajo de esas palabras había un claro mensaje subliminal.

Kenny lo observó un momento en silencio, solo oyéndose el sonido que hacía el reloj de mesa.

—Vamos a tomar un café, Eren, y a conversar de… ciertas cosas —dijo Kenny con una clara expresión de que no recibiría un no por respuesta.

Por supuesto, él no se iba a negar a nada.

Sí, Eren era definitivamente un omega muy, muy afortunado.

* * *

II

Levi nunca había sabido cómo sentirse con respecto a Eren.

En primer lugar, el chico era unos cuantos años mayor que él, y verlo rondando al principio en su casa, apenas vestido, sonriéndole como si nada, lo había hecho sentir furioso, molesto y asqueado con su padre, porque Eren muy bien podía ser su hijo. El alfa y el omega, después de todo, se llevaban prácticamente casi veinte años de edad.

En segundo lugar, se le había hecho _demasiado_ raro intentar llamarlo o tratarlo como padrastro luego de su matrimonio con su padre, pero después de que lo había intentado, y el mocoso –porque mierda, parecía un puto mocoso– lo hubiera mirado como si tuviera tres cabezas, había desistido. Eren le dijo que si le decía así, lo hacía sentir más viejo, y que solo lo llamara por su nombre, que para él estaba bien. Y para Levi también lo estuvo, porque definitivamente no veía a Eren como una especie de _madre_ , y Eren no quería ocupar el puesto que había dejado la suya luego de su muerte.

En tercer lugar, porque siempre había pensado al principio que Eren solo se metía con su padre por el tema del dinero, porque le extrañaba que un omega a su edad hubiera aceptado casarse con su padre, siendo que el castaño era, definitivamente, un omega bonito, deseable y llamativo. Así que al principio siempre lo había tratado mal, ignorándolo o haciéndolo sentir horrible con respecto a su posición, muchas veces diciéndole en su cara que era una puta. Pero luego de que hubiera dicho aquello frente a su padre y Eren, y había visto al castaño romper a llorar para luego recibir los gritos de Kenny, se dio cuenta de que quizás –y solo quizás– el mocoso realmente no estaba allí por el dinero.

En cuarto lugar, el omega, luego del matrimonio, se había convertido casi en un ama de casas, levantándose primero siempre para preparar el desayuno e incluso darle sonoros besos en las mejillas. Del matrimonio pasó ya casi dos semanas, y habían vuelto de la luna de miel siete días atrás.

Y en quinto lugar, Levi siempre tenía la loca sensación de que Eren le coqueteaba descaradamente, incluso frente a su padre.

Como hacía en ese momento, mientras vestía una simple camisa blanca, unos pequeños shorts que se apretaban a ese redondo, perfecto trasero, y movía sus caderas mientras revolvía los huevos, su papá leyendo el periódico al otro lado de la mesa en tanto Levi no podía dejar de observar al castaño. Y sumado al hecho de que sobre sus pequeñas prendas el omega llevaba puesto un bonito mandil ajustado con flecos…

Desvió la vista cuando el castaño se giró, apagando la cocina y dejando la sartén sobre la mesa.

—Kenny, estás atrasado para tu trabajo —regañó Eren—, y tú, Levi, come algo, estás muy delgado.

Su padre murmuró algo por lo bajo, dejando el periódico de lado, mientras Levi untaba su tostada con huevo, Eren apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano, esos preciosos ojos verde-azulados brillando con fuerza.

De alguna forma, Levi se sentía un poco mal por desear al omega de su padre, pero si era honesto… tampoco se sentía _demasiado_ mal. Su padre debía comprenderlo: cualquier alfa querría follarse al castaño.

Realmente era una lástima que Levi hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

—Estás distraído, Levi —dijo de pronto Eren, ladeando la cabeza en tanto Kenny terminaba de tomar café.

—Déjalo, es un adolescente —contestó Kenny, el omega poniéndose de pie para recoger las tazas vacías.

—No seas malo, Kenny —luego de dejar la taza sobre el lavaplatos, Eren se acercó a Levi, quién se tensó ante la cercanía—, Levi necesita a alguien que lo comprenda, ¿no es así?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el castaño se inclinó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla al azabache, y Levi soltó un chasquido de irritación, tratando de ignorar las dulces feromonas omegas que Eren soltaba.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró Levi para luego ponerse de pie como si el tacto de Eren quemara.

—Levi —le advirtió Kenny entornando los ojos.

—No me gusta que me toquen —gruñó Levi poniendo su mochila al hombro—, Eren lo sabe bien.

El muchacho sonrió casi con diversión, para luego revolverle el cabello y alejarse antes de que el adolescente le dijera algo, yendo a lavar la loza.

Levi desvió la vista cuando vio a su padre abrazar al omega por la cintura, de seguro murmurándole algo al oído ya que el mocoso se ruborizó como si fuera nada más que una colegiala, y contestó en un susurro un "yo también". E hizo incluso una mueca de asco cuando sintió –porque no era capaz de verlo– a su padre comiéndole la boca a Eren.

Mierda, ¿acaso debían hacer esos asquerosos sonidos?

Kenny se alejó con una media sonrisa, pellizcándole el trasero a Eren, que simplemente le dio un manotazo en señal de advertencia, para luego girarse a Levi.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a la preparatoria o no? —preguntó poniéndose el sombrero.

—No —contestó Levi caminando en dirección a la puerta de la cocina.

—Levi, ¿no te vas a despedir de mí? —preguntó Eren de pronto.

—Adiós —fue lo único que dijo mientras abría.

—Levi —volvió a advertir su padre.

—Déjalo, Kenny —la voz del castaño pareció suavizarse y un profundo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Levi—, no pasa nada.

Antes de que su padre pudiera reclamar algo, Levi terminó de cerrar la puerta, pasando a ver de reojo como Eren le guiñaba un ojo, y el azabache solo soltó un bufido, agradeciendo tener el autocontrol suficiente para no lanzarse sobre ese estúpido omega.

* * *

III

Por supuesto, Isabel y Hanji se estaba riendo desquiciadamente de él y toda esa irónica, malnacida situación que no tuvo que ocurrir en ningún momento. Que tuvo que haber evitado a toda costa, que tuvo que haber prevenido para que así no ocurriera.

Pero, mierda, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber que contemplaría en vivo y en directo a su padre follarse a cierto omega castaño que se la pasaba sonriéndole con coquetería?

Farlan, a su lado, sonreía discretamente, casi tratando de aguantar la risa, mientras Erwin tosía ocultando también sus carcajadas luego de haberles contado toda la extraña e irreal situación.

Había despertado en mitad de la noche, maldiciendo por lo bajo debido a la repentina sed que lo hizo ponerse de pie e ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tratando de no hacer ruido para así no despertar –o eso creía– a su padre y Eren, y mientras cruzaba la habitación matrimonial, que tenía la puerta entreabierta–

—Ngh… Mhn… Ah…

Y, por supuesto, lo más lógico habría sido ignorar los claros gemidos del omega, pasar de largo en dirección a su habitación, acostarse y hacer como que no escuchó nada, pero maldita sea, solo se quedó quieto, oyendo los jadeos y gruñidos provenientes de la habitación.

—Mi pequeña zorra… —pudo oír decir a su papá en un gruñido posesivo, dominante, y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, empujándola con suavidad, apenas asomándose lo suficiente para poder ver algo.

—Papi… —gemía Eren, logrando que Levi sintiera escalofríos por la lascivia presente en esa simple palabra—, ah… fo… ngh… fóllame, papi…

Y Levi logró ver a Eren boca abajo sobre la cama, sus piernas _total_ y _completamente_ separadas, tanto que él no lo habría creído posible, su trasero levantado, sus caderas meneándose con ansiedad desesperada, su rostro con una expresión llena de tanto deseo, placer y lujuria que Levi pudo sentir como se ponía duro inmediatamente.

Y cubriendo esas morenas, preciosas piernas largas, habían unas medias blancas, largas, y llevaba unos tacos del mismo color. Por la pequeña tanga que logró divisar en el suelo, pudo adivinar que hicieron un morboso juego sexual antes.

Bueno, mieeeeeeeeeeeeerda.

—Anda, dilo —ordenó Kenny sobre el omega, agarrándolo de las caderas, frotando su erecto, enorme miembro contra el trasero del castaño.

— _Paaaaaaapi_ —ronroneó Eren sin dejar de mover sus caderas, toda la habitación llena de feromonas—, te quiero… ngh… de-dentro… mhn… mío… Fo-óllame, pa–¡Ah!

Y de una estocada brutal, profunda, su padre penetró al omega, arrancándole un gemido gutural, lascivo, lleno de éxtasis y libídines.

Carajo, la escena, definitivamente, era demasiado caliente.

Y oír los gemidos del mocoso, ver su rostro contraído por el placer, escuchar el morboso chapoteo que hacía el trasero del castaño al ser penetrado, observar a Kenny morder salvaje, posesivamente el cuello de Eren…

Tuvo que retirarse de golpe, huir del pasillo, entrar a su habitación y poner audífonos en sus oídos junto con una canción a máximo volumen para poder bajar la dolorosa erección que ganó al contemplar la escena.

Por lo que sí, ahora en ese preciso momento, sus amigos se estaban riendo de lo que había ocurrido, sin poder detenerse a pesar de la mirada de muerte del azabache.

—Entonces —logró decir Hanji luego de lograr controlarse un poco—, ¿viste… a… a tu padre… follar con su omega? —la castaña volvió a romper a reír, desquiciada.

—Que sí, pedazo de mierda —escupió Levi irritado.

—¿El mismo omega que odiabas al principio porque creías que quería quedarse con el dinero de tu padre? —agregó Farlan respirando con lentitud para tratar de recuperarse un poco.

—Ajá —masculló el azabache.

—Levi, ¿te gusta el omega de tu padre? —dijo de pronto Isabel.

—Cállate —murmuró Levi cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—Uh… eso no está bien, enano —dijo Hanji.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —espetó Levi—. Voy a tener que evitar a ese maldito mocoso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la mesa del grupo, que en ese momento estaba en horario de almuerzo.

—En realidad, la solución es fácil —dijo Erwin de pronto, llamando la atención del resto—. Solo… deberías follártelo.

Levi estaba seguro de que habría escupido en caso de estar bebiendo agua.

—¿Qué? —gruñó incrédulo.

—Sí, debes dormir con él —insistió Erwin impasible—. Así te quitas las ganas enseguida —otra pausa—. Sabes, yo no dudaría en hacerlo–

—Cierra el pico —le interrumpió Levi antes de que Hanji e Isabel volvieran a reír.

—Creo que Erwin tiene razón —dijo también Farlan—. Además, no creo que a tu padre le moleste…

—¿Qué me haya follado a su omega? —Levi se puso de pie, resoplando—. Sí, claro, díganme eso cuando estén en mi funeral.

Nadie dijo algo mientras el azabache se retiraba del lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo, aunque todos sabían que, tarde o temprano, Levi terminaría entre las piernas de ese omega que tantos problemas le estaba causando.

* * *

IV

Seis meses después, la ocasión había llegado.

Por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de ello al principio.

La mañana había comenzado de lo más normal, aunque se le hizo raro bajar a la cocina y no ver a Eren preparando el desayuno. Adivinó que quizás se había enfermado, por lo que se preparó algo para comer, y unos quince minutos después, mientras llevaba su taza al fregadero, vio bajar a su padre apresuradamente.

—¿Y Eren? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, llamando la atención de su padre que parecía ir atrasado.

—Se olvidó de tomar sus inhibidores y está entrando en celo —dijo Kenny agarrando su maletín—. Nos vemos, Levi. Anda a dejarle un vaso de agua.

—Sí, adiós.

Cuando sintió a su padre salir, Levi dejó escapar el aire que estuvo conteniendo, yendo a llenar un vaso con agua para llevárselo al omega y tratando de no sentirse culpable.

Durante esos últimos meses había evitado a toda costa al castaño, tratando de no quedarse a solas con él y de portarse siempre frío para así no caer en la tentación de querer tirar con él. Sin embargo, sus ganas parecían solo aumentar cuando veía al omega comportarse de manera tan dulce y tierna con todo el mundo, hasta con él, preparándole siempre el almuerzo cada mañana u ordenando su habitación, dejándola tan limpia como a él le gustaba.

Y eso lo enloquecía a más no poder, porque verlo tan amable e inocente lo calentaba más de lo posible.

Cuando estaba llegando al rellano del segundo piso, se detuvo al oír la puerta abrirse.

—¿Kenny? —murmuró una afiebrada, caliente voz tiritona.

Se quedó quieto, fuera de la vista de Eren, y olisqueó superficialmente, las locas feromonas del castaño golpeándolo.

Mi-er-da.

Escuchó una maldición baja y la puerta de la habitación matrimonial se cerró otra vez.

Se obligó a apretar sus labios con fuerza, su mano temblando por el esfuerzo que le costaba no lanzarse sobre el omega, y caminó hacia el cuarto, tocando con suavidad.

—Oi, mocoso —dijo duramente—, te dejé un vaso de agua fuera. Nos vemos.

Quiso retirarse lo más rápido posible, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y quedó cara a cara con el ruborizado rostro de Eren, quien, para variar, no llevaba más que una sábana encima.

Sin embargo, la sábana no era lo peor. No, lo peor era escuchar los resuellos superficiales del mocoso, de placer y lujuria.

Oh, por el santo amor a todo lo limpio–

—Vuelve adentro —espetó tratando de no respirar demasiado profundo porque sabía que las feromonas del chico lo enloquecerían.

—No —ronroneó Eren echando al suelo la sábana—. Tu padre me dejó solo, Levi —el chico, totalmente desnudo, le tomó la mano—, y estoy caliente. Demasiado caliente.

—¿Estás loco? —a pesar de sus palabras, Levi no se alejó, solo miró hacia el miembro de Eren, totalmente erecto—. Mi padre ya volverá.

—Nop —Eren sonrió, afiebrado, lleno de placer, de lujuria—. Anda… ah… Levi. Te daré una mamada que… que no olvidarás y… y podrás follarme —las manos del omega comenzaron a moverse, desabrochando con lentitud el pantalón del alfa—. Sé que quieres follarme desde esa noche en que me viste con Kenny.

Bien, la cordura de Levi desapareció por completo.

Soltando un gruñido, mandando al diablo las clases, empujó al mocoso al interior de la habitación, logrando que soltara una risa baja, y se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, mostrando su polla ya erecta.

Eren humedeció sus labios, ansioso, y se puso de rodillas.

—Eres una pequeña zorra, ¿no, Eren? —espetó Levi mientras presionaba su polla contra el rostro del omega, que en ese momento estaba de rodillas contra la cama, con Levi impidiéndole huir a algún lado.

Eren solo sonrió, acariciando el miembro del azabache con sus mejillas.

—Ustedes, los Ackerman —ronroneó Eren—, me vuelven loco.

Levi metió su polla profundo en la garganta de Eren, sujetándose de sus cabellos, empujándolo hacia delante, oyendo sus ruidos de atragantamiento. Pero no lo soltó, a pesar de los ojos llorosos del chico, sino que comenzó a embestirlo brutalmente, queriendo quitarse todo el deseo sexual que había sentido los últimos meses por culpa de ese maldito omega frente a él.

Soltó un gruñido, dejando que Eren se alejara un poco, la saliva cayendo por su barbilla, y volvió a acercar su rostro a su miembro, el omega abriendo la boca para seguir mamando. Luego de unos minutos con el castaño haciendo el trabajo oral, se alejó, viendo el rostro de Eren, notando el deseo y la lascivia allí.

—Muéstrame tu agujero —ordenó.

El castaño volvió a humedecer sus labios, poniéndose en cuatro sobre la cama, y con sus manos separó sus nalgas, mostrando su rosado, empapado ano.

Levi silbó, agarrando con un dedo el pequeño hilillo que salía de su interior.

—¿Bolas chinas, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó enviando un escalofrío por su espalda—. Así que te gusta jugar duro con tu agujero, ¿no?

—L-Levi…. ¡Ngh!

Tiró de la primera bola, viendo como el agujero del castaño se contraía, y su polla palpitó en anticipación.

—Fóllame… —lloriqueó Eren.

Quitó una segunda bolita, notando el momento exacto en que Eren se crispaba, y sin permitir que el mocoso se recuperara, tiró de la tercera y última, viendo su agujero abrir y cerrarse.

—Pro-profundo… —jadeó Eren volviendo a separar sus nalgas, desesperado—, por favor… ah… Levi…

Y antes de que el mocoso pudiera agregar algo más, lo embistió de una, entrando completamente en su interior, esas cálidas, apretadas paredes pareciendo succionarlo para que fuera más adentro. Oyó el gemido sonoro del castaño, que movía sus caderas con necesidad, balbuceando algo sobre hacerlo suyo, completamente suyo, y Levi no dudó en embestirlo nuevamente, su chillido de placer siendo música para sus oídos.

Lo agarró por las caderas, follándolo dura, salvajemente, escuchando sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sin darle tiempo siquiera alguno para descansar, dándole también unos fuertes azotes dejando su trasero rojo, ardiente.

Mientras lo embestía, lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho, y Eren ladeó la cabeza, mostrando su cuello.

Levi mordisqueó cada centímetro de esa morena piel.

—Sí… —gemía Eren, masturbándose, sin alejarse ni un poco—, ahí… ah… Levi… ngh… fuerte… pro-profundo… ¡Ah! ¡Levi!

Y así como no dudó en mordisquear esa piel, tampoco dudó en correrse dentro del castaño.

* * *

V

Y cuando Levi pareció salir de su trance, parpadeando, observando el marcado cuerpo de Eren, viendo como lamía sus labios cubiertos de semen, la culpabilidad pareció asentarse en su estómago.

Porque se había follado al _omega_ de _su_ padre.

Omega que se comportaba como una puta lasciva en la cama, pero omega de su padre al fin y al cabo.

—Sabes tan bien, Levi —ronroneó Eren sacando un poco de semen de su mejilla con un dedo para llevarlo a su boca, chupando morbosamente.

—Mierda.

Levi miró la hora y maldijo nuevamente. Iba con tres horas de retraso a la preparatoria. Tres horas en las que se folló a Eren como si no hubiera mañana, en las que se corrió en, prácticamente, todo el cuerpo del omega. Si hasta los pezones del mocoso tenían rastros de su esencia.

—Fóllame de nuevo —pidió Eren soñador.

Soltó un chasquido, girándose y recogiendo sus ropas con rapidez.

Sí, definitivamente la había cagado esta vez.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decirle algo, salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo, dejando a un quejumbroso e incrédulo Eren acostado sobre la cama.

* * *

VI

Una hora después, Kenny se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, viendo a un _sucio_ Eren juguetear con su agujero lleno de semen, y enarcó una ceja.

—Papi, fóllame —pidió el omega con súplica.

Kenny aflojó la corbata, echándola a un lado, mientras Eren abría sus piernas por donde se metía ahora un vibrador.

—Así que lograste llevarte a la cama a mi hijo, ¿no, pequeña zorra? —gruñó Kenny olisqueando el aire, notando las marcas en el cuerpo del omega.

—Mhn —ronroneó Eren sonriendo—, papi me debe pagar la apuesta.

El alfa resopló, importándole poco que Eren tuviera la esencia de otro alfa, y lo agarró de las caderas, volteándolo para dejarlo boca abajo. Luego levantó su trasero, escuchando las risillas suaves del mocoso, y comenzó a jugar con el vibrador dentro de su culo.

—¿Te gustó, ramera? —masculló Kenny.

Eren apretó las sábanas con sus manos, jadeando al sentir el vibrador profundo.

—M… mucho, papi… —Eren gimoteó—. Y lo hicimos sin protección, papi.

—¿Oh? —Kenny sacó de golpe el vibrador, echándolo a un lado, y Eren se quejó—. Entonces deberé llenarte con mi semen para que seas mío.

Eren escuchó el cierre del pantalón bajar, y chilló con entusiasmo.

Sí, un omega demasiado afortunado.

* * *

 _Como dije arriba, solo sexo básicamente xD Digamos que lo hice simplemente como una forma de relajarme, últimamente no me han salido las palabras para escribir algo más serio._

 _Espero tenerles actualización pronta de UP durante la siguiente semana. De no ser así, ya me seguiría aplazando para más semanas. La universidarks es una mierda._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
